Song of Joy
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry has something to tell Lucius. But he's alwasy too busy. When will be the right time? Can Draco help? This is a tribute to I Love Lucy. SLASH malemale relationship COMPLETE


_Song of Joy By Keikokin_

_Warning: extreme fluff, Mpreg suggested_

_Pairing: LM/HP_

_Rating: PG-13/R_

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Lucius was getting irritated. He was so busy at the Ministry lately he had little to no time to spend with his husband. Once again he had to fire call home to say he'd be late. Too add insult to injury Harry had been very sick lately. He had quit England National but Lucius hadn't had the time to figure out why. Each time he'd seen Harry it had only been for a few minutes at a time.

In contrast Draco had taken to spending a lot of time with Harry lately. It was an odd development. Odder still was the fact that Draco seemed to be getting mad at him. Lucius had the nagging feeling it had something to do with the new friendship between he and Harry. Yet each time he had a minute with Harry to ask about what was going on, Harry would smile and say, "It's not the time."

Ever since Voldemort's defeat thanks to Lucius and Snape's information the Ministry was being rebuilt. Lucius and Harry married after Lucius' quick divorce. Fudge had been voted out; Arthur Weasley was made Minister of Magic. Lucius had been elected to the Head of the School Board and had overseen the appointment of Snape to the Headmaster at Hogwarts when Dumbledore retired. Lucius had no time to be at home. He was tired, irritated and horny as hell. In short he was not a happy man.

Arthur Weasley knocked on his office door then entered looking amused.

"For Merlin's sake man if you have something funny to share please do so," Lucius snapped.

"I hear Draco's band is having a concert tonight." Arthur smiled happily.

"I fail to see the amusement in that. It will be one more time I am not there for my family." Lucius growled.

Arthur threw two tickets down on Lucius' desk. "Tomorrow this will still be here as well as your new assistant I hired today. Go home Malfoy. Take Harry to go see Draco's concert debut, you need sometime together. Consider it an anniversary present."

"Arthur?" Lucius looked at the Minister in confusion.

"Go on, no one has worked harder these past months then you. If you don't go I'll tell Harry you're having an affair." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucius laughed. "Okay, okay old man I'm going."

When Lucius arrived home, Harry looked up form his book in surprise. "LUCIUS!" He jumped up and kissed his husband passionately. Lucius wrapped his arms around his husband and smiled happily.

"Gods I missed this," Lucius moaned as he kissed a trail along Harry's jaw.

"Me too lover," Harry purred. "Not that I'm complaining but how did you manage to get home?"

Chuckling while teasing his earlobe Lucius responded, "You won't believe this but Arthur Weasley gave me tickets to Draco's performance and kicked me out. I'm even getting an assistant tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Harry hugged Lucius happily. "Oh wait, his concert starts in an hour. If we leave now we could get to see him first to wish him luck!"

Lucius waved a wand over his clothes changing into a pair of black pants and silk shirt. Harry smiled and repeated the motion changing into a loose pair of black pants and green silk shirt. He left the shirt out and Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Now is not the time" Harry said then apparated them both over to the concert.

Draco was on stage tuning up. Only a few friends of the band were in the hall seated at tables in the front. The back of the hall had other tables then rows of seats filled the remainder. Lucius and Harry sat down in the front. Harry spotted Draco and ran over to him then whispered something in his ear. Draco gave him the thumbs up. Lucius was starting to wonder what was going on between the two. He gave Harry a worried look, but received only a brilliant smile in return.

"Lucius there's been something I've wanted to tell you." Harry said looking very happy.

Just then Draco's band started up with a slow number. Harry dragged Lucius out to the bare dance floor. "I wanted to find the perfect place and time to tell you. I just don't know how." Lucius was growing more concerned by the minute. He held Harry tightly to him as Draco began to sing, and as he did he came closer and closer to them.

Our love came as a surprise

The day I saw it in your eyes

Now our love has been returned

Because our passions brightly burned

I don't know how to tell you

I didn't know what to say

But finally you're here with me

Instead of being far away

I've had to change my life around

No longer flying I'm on the ground

I've never had the chance to say why

I didn't even try

At first I thought you'd flee

Scared of being more tied down to me

But now I know that's not true

I know how much I love you

Yes you love me too

Or this miracle would have never have come through

I don't know how else to say

A baby Malfoy is on the way.

Draco stopped singing and Lucius looked at him in shock then back to Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yes Lucius, I'm pregnant."

"WOO HOO!" Lucius picked up Harry and swung him around the floor as the band cheered and Draco laughed.

"Oh Harry love is this what you've been trying to tell me?" Lucius asked as he finally stopped spinning Harry since it was making him pale. Harry nodded and curled into his chest. Then he looked at Draco," You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, I've known for about a month. Harry wrote the song and Weasley was told so he could get you out of the office." Draco smirked. "Tonight's just practice the concert isn't until tomorrow."

Lucius threw his head back and laughed. "This baby will be in Slytherin, no doubt about it." Harry whispered softly in Lucius' ear, "Take me home lover and fuck me so hard that this baby will feel its daddy knocking at its door."

The blond's eyes went dark and smoky. "Gods. Um, Draco…"

"Yeah, yeah I don't want to know. Just go," Draco urged.

The two apparated straight to their bedroom where Lucius quickly waved away their clothes with magic. "Harry you've made me so happy. I love you so much."

Harry looked at the naked blond before him with lust in his eyes. "Show me."

Lucius happily complied.

Fin


End file.
